He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever
Summary: It started with that project. Four people and their soon changing feelings. Two different groups... Now the only words to think about are: he loves me, he loves me not. I&K with some M&S.Mild Language
1. Opening

**Hey, some of you might remember my name from the story me and HeavenSparkles worte.. Okay I wrote most of it but she had lots of ideas.. and it was her idea for the song... anyway, this is going to be my first published fan fiction... so tell me if you don't like anything.. I want to be better.. this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fanfic with 1/4 Miroku/Sango and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. But I just bought a Kagome book mark while I was shopping with HeavenSparkles who has a Miroku Bookmark.**

* * *

**Kagome**

"I'll see you later!" I said to her best friend Sango as I closed the car door. "Thanks for the lift!" I smiled and walked to the front front door of the house that lay infront of me and knocked.

A teenage boy with long silver hair and two fuzzy dog ears opened the door. "Hey, Shippo and Rin are already here... Come on in." He said moving aside to let me in. I gracefully walked into the house and into the living room where Shippo and Rin were waiting. I sat beside Shippo on the couch.

"Have you made _any_ progress on the modle at all before I got here?" I asked impatiently.

"Ummm, well, you see... Rin had suggested we wait for you since you knew most about volcanoes and..." Shippo stammered.

"Me? I didn't say anything!" Rin shot back at Shippo, "Don't tell lies about me Shi-"

"Will you guys just shut up?"

Everyone looked up at InuYasha glaring at the three of us. "Just stop bickering so we can get this stupid project over with!"

I rolled her eyes, "I don't see you doing any of the work." I remarked just making InuYasha more angrey.

"Well, I would have started if you guys weren't fighting!" InuYasha said clenching his fists.

"We weren't fighting InuYasha!" I said grinding my teeth, "We were discussing this project!"

"Whatever you say!" said InuYasha in a sarcastic voice.

I sighed, he is so rude! I said, "Whatever, we have to get this done. Let's just hurry up and finish it."

**Sango**

I drove up to Miroku's house dreading having to work on a project with that total pervert. At least I wont be alone! That would be torture. Kagome had told me that he wasn't that bad, since she knew him through InuYasha, but still dreaded the thought of his perverted acts such as groping me whenever he felt the need to.

I pulled into the driveway, got out and locked the car. I went up to the front door and knocked.

"Hello, gorgeous!" said Miroku and he opened the door for me.

I rolled her eyes and pushed past Miroku. "Where's Koga and Kaugra?" I asked impatiently not wanting to be alone with him any more then needed.

"They're at the kitchen counter." Miroku said cooly leading the way.

I sat inbetween Koga and Kaugra not wanting to be groped by Miroku and asked, "What's the modle saposed to be of anyway?"

"A corn feild. How lame is that?" Kaugra exlaimed, "I hate geography."

Miroku winked at me pervertedly but I looked away rolling my eyes, this was going to a long project...

"Lets just get this over with." Said Koga, "I don't want this to take any more of my time."

* * *

**So how did you like my first chapter? Reveiw please! I know it's short, but it's a start... they will get longer, at least by a little. Thanks and please review! Critism is accepted but I would rather compliments.**


	2. The Project

**Hey again, so this isthe second chapter... I know that the first one wasn't that long... But it was just an opening sort of. But that's why I released these two chapters together... I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... I wish I did though...**

* * *

**Miroku**

I stared over at Sango. Wow, she's beautiful! What I could do with her...

"Miroku?" said Sango imapatiently.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my daze.

"Have you not heard a word I've said to you?" exlaimed Sango.

"No, sorry. I was just looking at your beautiful face." I said making Sango blush.

"I said do you have any idea's on how to make this modle? Like materials and such." Sango said turning away after she finished speaking.

"We could go to a craft store or something." I suggested.

"No way, am I going to be caught dead in there!" said Koga.

"You're such a jock!" Kaugra said, "You're all about your image."

"What, and you want to go in there?" Koga shot back.

"I don't care." Kaugra said.

"When do you want to go?" Said Sango looking at her watch. "Me and Kaugra can get the supplies while you the boys find good websites for research."

"When ever is fine." said Kaugra.

"What about tomorrow after school?" She said looking up from her watch relising they had been here for about an hour and a half. "I have to be somewhere..."

"Okay. I'll meet you at your locker, it's across the hall and down a few from mine." replied Kaugra.

I stood up, walked over to Sango and held out a hand to help her off the high stool. "Need any help, beautiful?"

Sango jump off the stool avoiding and contact with Me. "No, I'm fine." Then she walked out the door and left.

**InuYasha**

I glanced at Kagome and set my eye's on her face. Her beautiful face. I had known Kagome for a long time. Ever since we were little. We had always been friends. Our mothers had worked together and her family didn't care that I was a half demon. She had always been there for me. That's probably why I had started to like her more than a friend, but would never admitt to these feelings in a million years.

"I have to get going." said Rin looking at her watch.

"Me too sorry." said Shippo.

"Fine... We'll talk about getting together in geography tommorow." said Kagome.

Then why do we always fight? We never used to before I started to have feelings for her... I just don't understand. Maybe the answer is to get together, but I would never be able to admitt my feelings. She would have to make the first move. Which I don't think she will because I don't think she likes me in that way.

I didn't even relise that Shippo and Rin left until he heard the door close.

"You've been really quiet." Kagome ramarked staring over at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah.. Sorry about that." I replied.

"Why?" she asked looking in my eyes, searching for an answer like she always does.

"I was just thinking..." I said, trailing off.

"About what?" She said then still looking in my eyes. "It's a girl? Isn't it?" she said excitedly, but it sounded a little fake, or sad. "Who is it!" She said in that voice. That trying-to-be-excited-sounding-but-really-sad kind of voice.

"No, it's not a girl." I said in a embaressing sounding voice.

"Yes it is! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Said still in that fake voice. Now this in making me mad. Why would she sound sad?

"Kagome, just but out it's probably not important to you!" I said.

Kagome just sat there silently. Why isn't she speaking?

**Kagome**

Kagome just but out? It doesn't have anything to do with me? How can he say this! It has everything to do with me. Hello! I have so many feelings for you I want to explode! But you would never feel the same way about me... That's why I have to act fake and act like I can't wait to find out who you like so I can sett you two up or some other crappy thing... Oh, InuYasha. I wish I could just tell you how I feel.

"Kagome?" he asked, "Are you alright? You stopped talking..."

"I'm fine." I snapped at him.

"Well sorry for asking you if you were okay!" he exclaimed back.

"You didn't do anything wronge." I said in a sour tone.

Inuyasha sighed heavily.

Maybe we fight because we both have feelings for eachother and we need to get together... I highly doubt that. He likes me, but just as a friend.

* * *

**So? How did you like it? Please review!! Flames are welcome but try to be nice about them and not rude... Critism is fine but complements are welcomed with open arms! Thanks!**


	3. The Confession

**Hey! Sorry for some of the grammer mistakes in chap. 1... I didn't relise they were there until I put the story up... Sorry for taking so long on updating. I've been sooo busy! I havent been on the computer for a while... Well here it is... Chapter 3!! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Kagome**

We hadn't done a lot of work on the project... After Rin and Shippo left InuYasha seemed... Well I don't know. He was hidding something from me. He never hides stuff from me. We've always been so close, and have told eachother everything. Then the whole crush thing happened. It seemed as though I couldn't tell him everything. I was embaressed when I tripped or spilt a drink or did something else when usually... I would never had felt embaressed like that around him before. He seems the same way. Maybe he does like me. We need to talk about our feelings. I can't believe I just thought that! What am I doing?

I pulled into my driveway, got out of my car and locked it. I've never felt so confused in my life.

I walked up to the front door, unlocked it and went in. I guess my family is out somewhere, whatever.

I sat on the couch then my cell phone rang. I picked it up, it was InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha." I said cooly not wanting to let him know I was thinking about him.

"Hey." he replied at the other end.

"You called?" I said letting my head rest againts the back of the couch.

"I think we should talk." InuYasha said nervously.

I sat strait up. He couldn't be. Was he admitting his feelings? No, Kagome. Don't get your hopes up. You don't even know if he likes you.

"Shoot." I said.

"I think it should be in person." He paused. "It's kind of important."

My heart lept up. Okay, Kags. Keep your cool. "Come on over."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said hanging up the phone.

I hung up the phone. Oh my gosh. No, don't get your hopes up. Don't!

**InuYasha**

I can't believe I'm doing this. She didn't even sound at all interested in us talking. No, I've set my mind to doing this and I will. Who cares if Kagome dosen't feel the same way about me. Okay, I do. But I wont let her know that.

I Pulled into her driveway and took a deep breath. I can do this.

I got out of my car, locked it then went to her front door and knocked. She came to the door.

"Hey, come on in." She said smiling moving aside to let me in.

I smiled back, went in and sat on her couch. She sat down next to me.

"So? What was it you wanted to tell me?" She said, her voice normal. But her eyes. They looked anxious. Maybe she really was interested.

"Umm. Well it has to do with both of us..." I said, feeling my cheeks redden.

I saw a flash of hopefulness in her eyes as I continued. "We've known eachother forever and..." She nodded holding her breath. "And I've found we've been fighting alot." She nodded again and I was afraid her face was going to turn blue if she didn't breath. "I think the reason for that is that I have found that I feel..."

"Differently about you now that we've grown older and closer..." She said finishing my sentence.

I nodded. "So you have the same feelings?" I said a little dumbfounded.

She nodded slowly and smiled, tilting her chin slightly making her look outstandingly cute.

Before I knew what was happening her face was moving closer to mine, our noses almost touched then we heard a door open. She fell backwards surprised almost falling off the couch.

"Kagome! We're home!" I heard her mother calling from the foyer.

**Kagome**

I had been this close to kissing InuYasha! My mom just had to come home from Sota's soccer game at that excact moment almost making me fall off the couch!

I blushed and stood up. "Hi mom!" I hollerd at her.

She came into the living room smiling. "Oh, hi InuYasha! How are you?" She said chipperly.

"Just fine thanks." He replied gruffly.

"How's your mother, Izayoi?" She said smiling down at InuYasha.

"She's fine." he replied.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Would you mind bringing her a couple boxes of things I have for her? Just various things that I saw and knew she'd love or I'm returning something." She said happily.

"Sure." he said glancing over at me.

"I'll help bring out one of the boxes." I said.

"Well, I didn't mean he had to leave this second." My mom said.

"No, I have to get going anyway. Sesshoumaru is coming over for dinner and my mother is making me be there to 'enjoy' his company." He said rolling his eyes.

My mom and I both laughed. "Well I hope you have a nice dinner. I remember when you and Sesshoumaru were little kids, fighting over every little thing you could fight about!" She said. "I will be right back with the boxes."

I watched her go and turned to InuYasha. "Maybe it was a sign... Her coming in at that moment. Maybe we shouldn't be together..." I trailed off in a hushed whisper.

"We will talk outside when we load your mom's boxes." He said in a gruff whisper.

I nodded hearing my mom come back trying to juggle two big boxes. InuYasha quickly took one from her before it fell.

"Thank-you!" She said, still smiling as I took the other box from her.

"I'll be right back, mom." I said following InuYasha out the door.

We loaded the boxes in the back seat then he turned to me, giving me his full attention.

"Maybe my mom crashing our little party was sign... Showing us that we shouldn't be together... Maybe-" I stopped in mid setence because he put a finger over my lips.

He took the finger away and said, "Kagome... We will never know... Unless we try."

I love the sweet side of him. He's so rough on the outside, but then deep inside he's so sweet.

I looked deep into his eyes. "But... I don't want to hurt our friendship..."

"It's hurting our friendship keeping our feelings secret." he said.

I looked down at the ground. Then I felt his hand under my chin forcing me to look up. Our faces moved closer, then closer. And we kissed. My god we kissed. It was electrical, my arms wraped around his neck then his arms wraped around his waist. After... Well I don't know how long, we parted and I stared into his eyes.

"You wont want to be late for dinner with your favourite brother." I said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss that."

With one more peck on the lips he got in his car and drove off.

**InuYasha**

I kissed her... She kissed me. We kissed! Now this is a day I will never forget.

I drove home dreading the dinner arangment with Sesshoumaru, but maybe it wont be that long... I hope.

* * *

**Review please!!!! And sorry for there being no Miroku or Sango... But it was Inu/Kag based. Thanks alot and reveiw!**


	4. Together Finally

**I'm soo sorry for not updating for soo long. I was on my friends laptop (HeavenSparkles) and it lost battery so I lost all my chapter. sniffs Sorry! Well I hope this draft is as good at my first. And sorry for forgetting the disclaimer on my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

**InuYasha**

After I finsihed eating dinner with Sesshomaru and my mom I went up to my room. Not like I need anymore time with that jerk.

I sat on my bed and just thought. I need more time to think... I kissed Kagome. What is going to happen now? We've been friends for so long...

**Kagome**

I fell onto my bed, completely and utterly tired.

InuYasha is a pretty good kisser... I would have never thought...

Then I fell asleep.

**Sango**

I woke up and looked at the clock. CRAP!!! Why didn't my alarm go off! I've already skipped homeroom, but I might be able to make at least the last half of second period.

I got up, changed and did the rest of my morning routine really fast and rushed down stairs. Great time to have my car fixed.

I grabbed my books and rushed out the door, dashing to school. About half way there a car slowed beside me and I look over to see Miroku driving. Great.

"Need a lift?" He asked. "Or is there another reason your running to school?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't have time for this I need to get to school."

"Want a lift?"

"Is there some reason you aren't at school right now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had a dentist appointment. Come on. Is five minutes with me going to kill you?" He asked with a charming smile.

Yeah, like his teeth could be anymore perfect. Did I just think that?

"Fine." I said, getting in his passenger seat.

We drove the whole way in silence and when we got there I jumped out of his car and muttered, "Thanks." And ran into the building before he could reply.

**Miroku**

Did she just ditch me? Why isn't she falling for my charm? This is not normal. Normally girls wish I would offer them a ride, but not Sango. Maybe she's playing hard to get? I don't know, but no matter what, she looks hot doing it.

**Kagome**

I glanced over at InuYasha. What happends now? Bell ring! Just ring!

I glanced over at the clock. Only a few more minutes. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Will it not just hurry up!

The bell rang. I got my notes together and walked out into the hallway and stood across the hall. Lunch, perfect.

InuYasha came out of the door a few seconds later. He looked around, spotted me and smiled. He trudged over to where I was standing. "Want to go eat lunch?" He asked.

I nodded and he took me by my hand and we walked to the cafiteria. I spotted Sango and he spotted Miroku. I waved Sango over.

She took one look at our connecting hands and smiled.

"Want to eat lunch with us?" I asked Sango.

She nodded and followed us to a table. When she saw Miroku she stopped.

I sat on one side on the table and InuYasha sat on the end across from me on one side of Miroku.

"Sango? Are you going to sit down?" I asked.

She looked at the empty seat beside me and relaxed a little when Koga came over and sat beside me.

"Hi Kagome." He said and I saw InuYasha tense.

"Hi..." I said.

"I was wondering if you were busy on friday." He said smiling.

"Not right now..." I said glancing over at InuYasha.

"Well, would you like to go out?" He asked and I saw InuYasha go compleatly rigid.

"Um, well..." I said when InuYasha cutt me off.

"Sorry, she's busy." He said clenching his teeth.

"She just said she wasn't." Koga said.

"Well, she is now." InuYasha said.

Koga turned back to me. "What do _you_ say Kagome?" He said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not... I have a boyfriend." I said glancing at InuYasha who relaxed a little.

"Who's your boyfriend? Yesturday you didn't have one." He said in a sad and angrey mixed voice.

I looked over at InuYasha an started to say, "Uh.. In-"

"Me." InuYasha said smirking.

Koga rolled his eyes and left the table with out another word.

Miroku looked up from his food and over to InuYasha. "You and Kagome are an item? Since when?"

"Last night..." I said blushing slighly.

"Last night, eh?" He said getting his famous pervert look.

InuYasha smacked him lightly on the side of his head. "You pervert."

"What?" he said smiling.

Sango coughed.

"Sango, sit down." I said patting the spot next to me.

She nodded then sat next to me, directly across from Miroku, who smiled over at her.

**Sango**

I looked away from Miroku's gaze, I do not want to eat lunch with this pervert.

While we ate our lunch we talked about going to see a movie on friday together. Great, all the more fun. Sitting in a dark theatre with Miroku.

I jumped slightly in my seat, startled when I felt Miroku's foot playing foostie with me.

I pulled my feet back so he couldn't reach them. That pervert.

I would have expected him to frown or roll his eyes or something, but no. He smiled and winked at me.

"I got to go, I have some math to do..." I said getting up.

"You're coming to the movies with us though, right?" Asked Kagome.

I looked down at her smiling face. How can I say no to my best friend? "Umm, yeah. Sure. Pick me up whenever."

Then I left.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. Fuzzy Ears

**Hey, sorry it took me so long but I've so busy with my birthday and then mycomputer started crashing every 15 minutes, so now I'm writing this over at a friends house. This chapter has some background stuff, so it's important, thanks!**

* * *

**Kagome**

RING!

Yes! Schools over for the day! Now all I have is Friday then is the weekend.

I stepped out of the classroom and went to my locker and opened it, put my books away, got my homework and closed my locker. I wonder what I should do today...

I turned around and ended up face to face with InuYasha.

I smiled and said, "Hey, InuYasha."

He gave me that cute smirky smile thing he does and he said, "You busy tonight?"

"Nope." I said replying.

"Good, we'll drop your books off at home." He said grabbing my hand. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked innocently.

"If I told you that, it would be a surprise!" He said devilishly, unlocking his car. Then we drove off... Somewhere.

I looked over over at his cute fuzzy ears and smiled.

**Flashback**

We were 13... Okay, I was turning 13 in one month, but still.

InuYasha and I were in my back yard and I looked over at his ears. I smiled and reached for them.

His hand shot up and pushed my hands away while doing so he said, "Don't you dare, touch my ears!" He gave me an evily glare.

"A little territorial, dogboy?" I said laughing.

"What? You going with that wolf, Koga now?" He said said raising an eyebrow. "Or just using his nicknames?"

"What if I am?" I said smiling evily.

"Then I will have to hunt him down and kill him for giving you rights to that horrible nickname."

Instead of replying, I reached up for his ears again, but didn't reach my goal because he tackled me down to the ground and pinned both my arms above my head with his left hand.

"No, InuYasha! Don't tickle me!" I yelled.

Too late, he started tickling my uncontrolably.

"Stop.It. IN. U. YA. SHA!" I yelled giggling.

"Nope!" He said smiling evily.

One day I will get those ears.

**End Flashback**

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We'll be there in one sencond. Close your eyes." He said.

I closed my eyes and waited. I heard him open his door, get out and open mine. I got out with my eyes still closed. I felt him lead me somewhere.

"Open your eyes." He said.

I opened them and gasped.

"InuYasha! This place is beautiful! When did you fine it?" I asked.

"No big deal." He said holding out a picnic basket. "I'm hungery, let's eat!"

I laughed and sat down on the soft grass. It was an opening surrounded by tree's with an old well in the center.

While we ate InuYasha seemed to be in deep thought... I wonder about what?

**InuYasha**

Kagome looked so happy. I love to see her this way.I hate to see her when she's sad...

**Flashback**

Kagome just got a new boyfriend. His name was Naraku and he was a complete jerk when she wasn't around. (This was when I had just started to like her. It was last year.)

It was the night of their first boyfriend girlfriend date and she showed up crying on my doorstep. I brought her into my room.

"He... He wanted me to..." She managed to say through her tears.

I brought her into a close hug.

"Shh... It's okay. Your with me now." I said soothing her.

She cried for a good 20 minutes. I would never let anyone hurt my Kagome again!

"It's alright, Kags. He's a jerk." I said trying to calm her down...

**End Flashback**

"InuYasha?" Kagome said as I snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You all there?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah." I said smiling softly.

She leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder.

I smiled down at her.

She leaned up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Suddenly I felt my ears being messaged and a fell backwards to the ground surprised.

**Kagome**

Yes! I got his ears!

I laughed and smiled when I reached down to help him up.

He sat up and reached to feel his ears.

He gave me a look then said, "Fine."

"Yes!" I said smiling.

He gave me a soft smile and got up. "Let's go!."

We cleaned up the picnic and started to head back to the car when it started to rain.

He pulled me along with us both laughing.

We dropped into the car soaked and we drove home.

* * *

**So sorry it took so long! well, Reveiw!**


	6. Wait What?

**Hey! I'm sorry, but my computer is STILL messed up, so your going to have to wait awhile for me to update.. I don't know if this WHOLE chapter but it's mainly Miorku and Sango.**

* * *

**Sango**

I stepped out of the change room at school. Cheerleading practice had just ended. I looked around and saw a window being pelted with rain. Just great! My car is still being fixed and...

I looked down at my thin pair of jeans, light pink t-shirt and sandles. I didn't bring a coat or umbrella...

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind me. I turned around to see... Miroku. He just had tobe on the basketball team, and they just had to have practice.

"Hello, beautiful." He said with a charming smile. "Need a lift?"

I'm sure he'd rather see me with a wet t-shirt then dry...

I looked around. No one to save me and I don't live really close to the school...

I sighed, "Fine."

We walked to the front exit and he said, "Wait here, I bring up my car."

I waited and a minute later his car pulled up, I ran out of the building and ran into the car just barley wet.

"Where to, gorgeus?" He asked.

"54 Kami street." I said, "I live next to the church."

He drove to my place.

I looked out the window and remembered I have a fairly long walk way.

I'll walk you up so you can use my jacket." He said.

Okay, that was pretty nice of him...

He got out and circled to my side. And he is pretty cute with that ponytail. Wait, what! What am I thinking? He's a pervert, even though he hasn't groped me in a long time.

He opened the door. I got out and he wrapped his jacket around me.

We walked up to my door step. We were under a porch roof so I could take off the jacket. I was about to take it off when he put his hand behind my head and leaned forward. Oh god he's going to kiss me!

His lips connected with mine and they stayed there... For a long time.

I relaxed slightly into the kiss. Why am I kissing him back?

We broke apart, needing air.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful." He started to walk away when I stopped him.

"What about your jacket?" I said, slightly dazed.

He smiled, leaned in and pecked me in the lips. "Keep it."

He turned and walked to his car then drove away.

Wait? What am I saposed to do now?

**Miroku**

Yes! She kissed me back which means she's into me! She's the hotest girl on the squad!

She's also one of the nicest, sincerest and did I mention cutest? And now, there's no more hard to get.

* * *

**I know... It's short.. I'm just bored of writting... Reveiw!**


	7. The Best Friend Has To Know!

**Hey! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update but my computer is seriously messed up and freezes alot!  
Well, we have two guests to tell all you people out there the disclaimer...**

**Miroku: Thank you for that wonderful introduction beautiful! -looks at cute-kags pervertedly-**

**Cute: Miroku, get to the point!**

**HeavenSparkles: Sorry I'm late!**

**Miroku: -shows up out of no where in front of Heaven and takes her hands- Will you bear my child?**

**Heaven: OH! I thought you'd never ask!**

**Cute: -coughs-**

**Miroku&Heaven: Cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever doesn't own inuyasha.**

**Cute: Thank-you you two! And I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**-Heaven and Miroku skip away hand in hand-**

-Heaven turns around and waves to Cute- See Ya later Cute! Me and my true love are so gone!... Ohh and enjoy the story its good!

* * *

**Kagome**

I wonder how InuYasha found that place with the well...

I looked out the window and watched the storm. Then I heard the phone ring.

I looked down and the caller ID. "Hi Sango!" I said cheerfuly.

"Kagome, help me!" Sango said dramaticly.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

"Well... You know how cheerleading practice and the boys basketball practice where at the same time?" Sango said.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked, a little confused and curious to where she was leading to.

"And you know how my car is getting fixed right now and how it started raining?" She said.

I smile at the thought of InuYasha and I running back to the car in the rain from that beautiful place. "Yes."

"Well, I wasn't dressed for the rain and I didn't have a jacket or umbrella..." Sango paused then went on, "Miroku said he would give me a ride home... So he pulled his car to the front of the school and gave me a ride."

"Mhmm..." I said waiting for her to finish.

"Well, when we got to my house it was raining pretty hard so he said he'd let me wear his jacket and he'd walk me to the front door so he could get it back." Sango waited to see if I had anything to say and when I didn't she went on, "When we got to the door I was about to take his jacket off when he kissed me... And I kissed him back..."

I gasped.

"When we broke apart I asked, 'what about you jacket?' and he kissed me again and told me to keep it!" Sango finished. "Oh god, Kagome help me!"

"Sango! I thought you hated Miroku!" I said.

"So did I... But then he was so sweet and thoughtful... And such a good kisser... And... I don't know! What do I do?" Sango exclaimed.

"You need to know whether or not you really like him and it wasn't just one of those in-the-moment things. Then you just need to talk to him." I said.

"Okay... I can do that..." Sango said. "So how was your first date with InuYasha?"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "We had a picnic at this beautiful spot in a forest with a well..."

"Sounds romanitc!" She said.

"Yeah, it was..." I said.

"Well I got to go get some homework done... Talk to you later Kags!" She said then hung up.

I hung up the phone and layed down on my bed. 'What a great day!' I remember thinking before I fell asleep.

**Miroku**

I pulled up to InuYasha's house and ran up to the door,trying not to get anymore wet.

InuYasha's mother, Izayoi came to the door.

"Miroku! So nice to see you!" She said. "Hurry up and come inside! It's storming out there."

I stepped inside. "Thank-you Izayoi, where's InuYasha?" I asked.

"Oh, upstairs in his room." Izayoi smiled. "Go on up."

I nodded and went up to InuYasha's room.

"Hey dude." Said InuYasha.

"Hey, guess what?" I said.

"Uhh.. I dunno..." InuYasha said sarcasticly, "Oh wait! Let me guess, you kissed a girl."

"Hey!" I whined, "It's no fun when you do that!"

InuYasha snickered.

"Fine, guess who!" I said. He'll never get it!

"Uhhh, Ayame?" He guessed.

"Nope! Better!" I said.

"Whatever, just tell me." He said.

"You never are any fun!" I said.

"I try." InuYasha said and smiled.

"Sango!" I said and smiled proudly.

InuYasha sat up. "Sango! I thought she hated you."

"So did I-. Hey wait! Whatever. The thing is she kissed me back." I said.

"Yep, heard the story before. But never with someone like Sango..." InuYasha said.

"So anyway, how was your date?" I said and sat down on his desk chair.

"Fine." He said.

"Get any action?" I asked.

He kicked me at that point.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Dude, I'm dating Kagome and it was out first date. Nothing happened." His ears twitched and he seemed to remember something and he touched his ears quickly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." I said teasingly. "Your just a puppy."

"Ha ha." He said sarcasticly.

BOOM! We both looked out the windowto the storm.

Izayoi walked in. "Miroku, I think you sould stay here tonight. The roads are really bad."

"Sure, I'll just call Mushin and tell him." I said. "Can I borrow your phone? My batterie's dead."

"Sure, you know where it is." Izayoi said.

I walked out to find the phone.

**InuYasha**

I watched Miroku leave for the phone.

"Your dating Kagome!" My mom took me by surprise by saying so.

"Uhh..." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me so?" She said excitedly.

"You were listening?" I asked.

"No, I just overheard when I came up to tell Miroku he should stay." My Mom said. "Now how did this happen? You an Kagome are... were best friends?"

"Well, it's turns out we've both liked eachother for sometime..." I said slowly.

Miroku walked back in. "Okay, Mushin thinks it's a good idea for me not to drive."

"Cool." I said.

And my Mom just smiled.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


	8. An Unwanted Guest and Some Popcorn

**Hey, my computer is still messed up and that's why I havent updated in so long... Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

**InuYasha**

I stared up at the ceiling, bored out of my wits. I looked down at the floor and looked at Miroku lay there silently. Then I heard him mumble and listened.

"Will... Bear... Child... Sango?" He muttered under his breath.

I chuckled, he's always perverted... Even in his sleep.

Miroku yawned and smiled. He sat up. "Damn, it was only a dream."

"Good morning InuYasha, and what do you plan on doing today." He asked in an announcers voice.

"Well, I plan on kicking you out of my house unless you quit acting like a total retard." I replied.

"Good morning boys!" Izayoi (my mom) said entering the room.

"InuYasha, Kagome called and was wondering if she could come over." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay..." I said reaching over for my cell.

"Oh, no need to call her back. I told her she could." She paused looking at me. "Now brush your hair, you look like you've just been mugged." And with that she swept out and closed the door behind herself.

"I wonder what she had in mind to do..." Miroku said with that perverted smile.

"Shut up, ya perve." I retorted.

I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair for about... Five strokes and set the brush down.

"InuYasha, you in here?" I heard Kagome's voice call from the hallway.

"Yeah, come on in." I called back.

She opened the door. "Oh, hi Miroku. I noticed your car in the driveway. I guess you didn't want to take chances driving home in that storm... You know, after you dropped Sango off." She smiled.

"I didn't think she want me to stay over at her house." Miroku said and smiled back at Kagome.

"Yeah, a kiss was enough." She said giggling and closed the door behind her.

"You girls get information to eacother that quick, huh?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, so you came over to give Miroku a visit?" I said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I was just trying to be friendly." She said. "I came over to ask if you wanted to go to the mall and go to a movie or something, Miroku can come too... The roads are all clear now."

"Sure, whatever." I replied.

"You have a shirt to match those track pants?" Miroku asked. "Or are you planning to go to the mall shirtless?"

I shoved him and grabbed a t-shirt from my closet and my cell. "Come on, let's get going."

**Kagome**

Miroku, Inuyasha and I all got in Miroku's car. Miroku would have to drive home after the mall and I just walked over so...

Miroku turned on the car and started to drive to the mall.

"What movie did you have in mind Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Umm... I hadn't really thought about it, I thought we could pick when we got there." I said.

"As long as it isn't a chick flick or something like that, I'm okay." InuYasha said.

We arrived at the mall and went into the doors closest to the movie theatre.

We decided on The Golden Compass. I stayed in the line for the tickets and Miroku and InuYasha went to go get popcorn and drinks.

"Kagome?" I heard a too farmilular voice from behind me.

I turned around slowly.

"Kikyo!" I said in disbelieve.

"Long time no see." She said in an impassive voice.

All these memories started flowing back to me but one stuck out imparticular that had happned right before I had relised my feeling for InuYasha...

**FlashBack**

I looked over to my best guy friend, InuYasha.

"See you tomorrow, InuYasha." Kikyo said as she leaned over and pecked InuYasha on the cheek.

"Bye." He replied.

I crossed my arms over my chest. We had just had a movie night over at InuYasha's. Sango, I, Hojo and of course, Kikyo had been there. Miroku couldn't make it, which Sango was rather glad... She had never liked him.

"See you tomorrow at school Kagome." Said Kikyo.

"Yeah, see you." I said with a slight bitterness in my voice.

Kikyo looked at my in confustion but then left.

As soon as Kikyo had driven away InuYasha turned to me.

"What the hell was wronge with you tonight?" He yelled. "You were completely rude and bitter towards Kikyo!"

"I didn't anything InuYasha!" I replied, just as angrey.

"Oh, yeah? Then what to you call how you've been acting?" He retorted.

I thought for a moment. "Protective of my best friend! Kikyo isn't right for you! She's... She's just not!"

"Well I don't need some stupid wench protecting me, because she sure isn't my best friend because my friend wouldn't treat my girl friend like crap!" He yelled back.

That stung. We had been best friends since we were so little and now... Now it's all being messed up because of Kikyo. "Well you girlfriend shouldn't come before our friendship! She's going to hurt you InuYasha!"

"Just leave!" He yelled.

"Fine!" I stomped out and ran home.

The next day at school I saw Kikyo walking towards InuYasha.

I walked up to my locker, which was across from his, and opened it.

"InuYasha, we're over." Kikyo said bluntly.

This took both InuYasha and I by surprise.

"What?" He said, confused.

"I said, I'm breaking up with you. My family is moving, and I think there is no use in staying with you when I'[m going to be so far away. There are plently of people out there that I will be living closer to. Good-bye InuYasha." She said and was about to turn away.

"You don't care about me enough to even try! Or enough to even say good-bye properly or nicely even!" He raised his voice slightly.

"It's just a waste of useful time." And with that she turned and walked off, leaving InuYasha fuming in a hallway with lots of interested students around.

I walked up to InuYasha. "She doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who cares that she's movie so far away and probably never going to see you again."

"You were right Kagome... I shouldn't have threw you out last night." He said.

"It's alright." I replied.

The thing is... I had no clue that Kikyo would do that... Why did I say that then? Could I have been... Jelous?

**End Flash Back**

"What are you-" I was unable to finish me sentence when I saw the boys coming back.

**InuYasha**

Miroku and I were walking back to the line. I noticed Kagome was talking to some girl who had her back turned to us.

"Hey Kagome, who's this?" Asked Miroku as we reached them.

The girl turned around.

"InuYasha! I back for a month! My dad's doing some work thing here!" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo!" I said in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry for ending it off you that way... How about I make it up to you with a date?" She suggested.

"Kikyo.. I-.. I-..." I got myself together. "Kikyo I'm seeing someone..."

"Who?" She asked.

"Tun around!" Miroku said enjoying the show, munching on the popcorn we had just bought.

Kikyo turned and looked at Kagome then back at InuYasha. "You're dating your best friend!"

Miroku gave a gleeful and entertained nod.

"I don't believe you!" She said.

"Why not?" InuYasha replied.

"You two are best friends..." She paused, looking at InuYasha's serious expression. "You just don't want to get back with me because I hurt you!"

"Guess again!" Miroku said, still enjoying this.

"Fine! Prove it! Kiss!" Kikyo said, thinking she's got the beter of us.

I smiled, "Gladly!"

I moved closer to Kagome and wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned down and kissed her gently. She smiled during the kiss, probably glad that I didn't go back to Kikyo.

Kikyo's mouth dropped slightly as I pulled away.

"You will pay, InuYasha!" Kikyo said as she stormed off.

"You already bought the popcorn." Miroku said.

"Yeah, which is half gone!" Kagome and laughed. But I noticed watch Kikyo storm off nervously.

* * *

**Reveiw! There are going to be alot of unexpected twists coming up! **


	9. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Hey! So my computer seems to be working better! Yay! So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, this chapter is really I&K focused. Oh and by the way, for my story to work, InuYasha is humen for the whole day of the new moon instead of just the night... Just letting you people know I know the show. Oh! And it's a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

**Kagome**

Miroku, InuYasha and I watched the ending credits of The Golden Compass.

"That was a pretty good movie." Said Miroku peering into the empty popcorn bowl. "Aww, there's none left!" He said as he pouted.

"That's because you ate it all enjoying Kikyo's little show." InuYasha joked as he rolled his eyes and turned to me.

I saw Miroku stick out his toung to InuYasha and I giggled.

"Let's get going." InuYasha said.

Miroku and I nodded and we all left the theatre and went to Miroku's car. Miroku dropped InuYasha and I at InuYasha's house and then he left to go home.

InuYasha and I went in his house and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Want to watch some TV?" He asked.

"We just saw a movie." I stated.

"Then what do you suggest?" InuYasha asked me.

"Talk?" I suggested.

"About what?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I said looking down.

"I think you have some sort of idea." InuYasha said.

"Kikyo's back..." I said slowly.

"And?" He said leaning back to get more comfortable.

"I thought you'd care." I said looking up and into those amber eyes.

"Well, I don't. She really thinks she can just walk back into my life after breaking up with me that way and ask for a date?" He said raising slight anger.

"InuYasha..."

**InuYasha**

I hate that Kikyo... She's making Kagome feel uncomfortable!

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered.

I looked over to Kagome and she hugged me.

I was slightly taken aback but I hugged her back.

"I was afraid you would want to go back to Kikyo..." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome, she may look like you, but she isn't you! She never will be you and you will never be her! If you were her... God, that would be horrible!" I said.

She looked up into my eyes and kissed me gently then layed her head on my shoulder.

I stroked her hair and turned on the TV which was on the weather channel.

"And tommorow be expected clear skies with the new moon..." Said the weather man and I turned off the TV.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Tomorrow's the new moon, uh-oh. I forgot." Kagome said sitting back.

"Do we have any tests tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, we have that assembley thing practicly all day..." Kagome said. "If you want I'll stay home with you."

"Are you sure you want to miss school?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's no fun being home alone when you can be with someone." She said cheerfully and winked at me.

I laughed. "Come first thing in the morning."

"Or, I could just get some stuff from my place and stay over... We could watch movies! And play board games!" Kagome said smiling.

"As long as it's alright with and your mom and we don't play monopoly!" I said smiling down at Kagome.

"I'll be right back" She kissed me on the cheek and went to go get some of her things for the night.

I remember when we were little... We would always have sleep overs and we'd watch movies and play board games... The one time she made me play monopoly... Never again! I hate that game!

**Kagome**

I walked over to my house and went inside.

"Mom, you mind if I stay over at InuYasha's house tonight?" I asked. "Tomorrow's the new moon and..."

"Sure sweety, you have always stayed at his house on the new moon." She smiled at me.

Yeah, the only thing different is we are together... But she doesn't know that yet...

"Thanks." I went up to my room and got a few things together and came back downstairs. "Don't forget to call the school mom, see ya."

I walked back over to InuYasha's house in my PJs and went back in the living room.

"Hey." I said and sat down next to InuYasha on the couch.

"Hey." He said and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"What movie?" I asked him.

"I don't know..." He said.

"What movie is in the player right now?" I asked.

"Uhh, Harry Potter 5... I think." He said.

"Yeah!" I squeeled. "Play it!"

He gave a short laugh and pressed play on the dvd player and we watched Harry Potter.

We played a few games and then I forced him to watch Hairspray with me and I dozed off next to him on the couch.

**InuYasha**

I yawned and felt something on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Kagome. I smiled a fangless smile... I looked at my arms which were hugging Kagome and down at my hands. No claws.

Kagome started to open her eyes. Our brown eyes connected.

"Hey." I said giving her a small smile.

"Hi." She replied smiling back.

She rested her head on my chest again. I had never relised the similarities we had when I was humen. Same raven black hair, same brown eyes.

I felt Kagome move her body so her face was closer to mine. I ran my fingers through her hair.

RING! My phone went off on the coffee table.

Kagome sat up and got off of me so I could reach the phone. I groned as I felt our bodies disconnect and sat up my self. I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID. It was a number I didn't reconize.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"InuYasha, I am going to give you one more chance! I can't find you anywhere at school." Kikyo said nastily back.

"What the hell are you doing calling me, Kikyo." I spat out her name as if it were dirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagome tense up.

Kikyo screeched on the other side of the phone.

"Just leave me, and Kagome, alone." I said, then hung up.

Kagome relaxed alittle but still looked agitated. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't get all worked up about Kikyo, she's not worth the time." I said reassuringly and reasted my head on the top of hers.

She hugged me and relaxed.

"Now what do you want to do?" She asked looking up at me.

"I have an idea." I said.

She gave me a questioning look and open her mouth to ask 'what', when tackled her on the couch and started to tickle her.

"Inu... Yasha... Stop... It... I... Can't... Breath!" She said through her laughs. Tears started rolling down her cheek from laughing so hard.

Her arms flew up and grabbed mine.

I smirked and shrugged off her hold.

"Don't tickle me again InuYasha!" She said.

"Who said I was going to tickle you?" I replied and placed a hand behind her head and kissed her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around my lower back, trying to let our bodies closer together.

We broke apart needing to breathe and she pulled my body closer so our heads were side by side.

I loved the way her body felt close to mine. I loved the lavender smell of her hair. I loved the way her brown eyes looked at me. But most of all... I loved her. Every single aspect. She is just so... Perfect.

I sat up and pulled her up on to my lap so she was facing me.

But I can't tell her my feelings now... It's too soon and it might do the opposite of what I want... It might push her away.

Kagome smiled at me and said, "I glad you chose me instead of Kikyo."

"Me too." I replied. But I need to tell her!

**Miroku**

I was driving home when I saw Sango leaving the mall with a few shopping bags and I pulled up next to her.

I rolled down the passenger window and said, "Hey, Sango. Need a lift?"

She looked at me. "What? Are you now my personal driver? Do I need to pay you or something?" She said.

"Only with another kiss." I said and gave her a charming smile.

She blushed, put her bags in the backseat of my car and got in saying, "Don't be expecting your paycheck when you drop me off."

"Why wait when you can just pay me now?" I said smiling.

She looked as if she was thinking if it was a smart idea to take the ride offer.

We drove in silence... I guess I made it awkward with the whole kiss me thing.

"I'm sorry Sango, I'm just trying to let you know my feelings." I said.

"I think I got them pretty clear last night." She said staring out the window.

I pulled up to her house and turned off the car.

"Well, you aren't telling me anything Sango." I said crossing my arms.

She turned to me. "I don't know how I feel about a pervert who has been nice to me for the last week or so... Oh yeah, and who just happened to kiss me last night!" She blurted out looking me strait in the eye.

I didn't say anything. Instead I got out of the car and opened the door for her.

She got out and I walked her up her laneway.

"Well what am I sapossed to do?" She asked as we reached her door.

"I don't know. Your smart and you'll figure it out." I said. I leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "See you." I said and walked back to my car and drove away with her standing there compleatly confused... Again.

**Kagome**

I looked over at InuYasha who was looking at the TV.

I... I love him. We havent even been going out for that long, but I know...

Does he love me? Does he not... Maybe I should try the pedal thing... You know, where you pull of a pedel and say 'he loves me' and pull another one off and say 'he loves me not' until the last pedal which _assumingly_ tells whether or not he loves you.

Or, I could do the possibly heart breaking way from saying to his face 'I love you.'

I sighed quietly turing back to the TV.

"Are you bored?" I heard InuYasha ask.

"Huh?" I said looking at him. "Oh, Yeah. A bit."

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

I looked out the window to the see a beautiful day and said, "Go outside."

"But what if someone sees me?" He said his eyes growing wide.

I stood up. "You have a fence!" I said reassuring.

"Fine." He said.

"Well, I need to changed and brush my hair and stuff first." I said looking down at my PJ shorts and lace tank top.

"Fine." He said getting up.

We went up to his room (which had a bathroom where I changed) and changed, brushed hair, ect.

"Okay, let's go outside!" I said smiling looking out the window.

We went downstairs, went into his backyard and sat on his bench swing.

"And why'd you wanna come out here again?" He asked.

"Because it's a beautiful day." I said and reached over and plucked a daisy from the ground.

"Right." He said and started to push the swing back with his leg.

I started plucking the pedals of one by one, thinking 'he loves me, he loves me not'.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked me curiously.

"Nothing." I said, continuing with the plucking.

"Well, is there anyhitng else other then ruining my mothers flowers?" He asked.

I looked at the flower. All the pedals were gone and the last thing I thought was... He loves me.

Yeah right! It's just a stupid kids thing. Like InuYasha would ever _love _me. I mean, go out with, sure... But love?

"Earth to Kagome?" InuYasha said.

"Oh, sorry." I said turning to him. "What?"

He sighed and leaned back in the swing.

**InuYasha**

I looked at her sweet, innocent face. Those long eyelashes and beautiful brown eyes. I smiled to myself. How did this happen... How did I not notice this raidiant beauty before?

"What are you staring at? Do I have something in my hair? Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked feeling around her hair, trying to fine the object.

"No..." I said thinking that she was perfect, in every way.

"Then why are you staring at me?" She asked slightly puzzled.

"What? I can't look at you anymore?" I said, smirking.

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder and took my hand.

We sat swinging there for a while when I heard my moms car pull in.

I stood up. "Come on. Let's go inside." I said tugging at her hand.

She nodded and we walked inside.

"InuYasha!" We heard my mom calling from the kitchen and went to find her.

"Oh, hi Kagome." She said smiling. "I see you stayed with InuYasha for the new moon... I guess you can't break a tridition no matter what has changed." My mother gave her a wink.

I smiled at the confused look she gave my mom.

My mom sighed. "I hate these graveyard shifts. I hate working through the night." She paused. "So what have you two been up to?"

Kagome and I blushed slightly, but Kagome did more.

"We watched some movies last night." Kagome said.

"Harry Potter and..." I paused and finsihed my sentence rolling my eyes, "Hairspray."

"Well you two must be hungrey..." My mom said smiling. "I'll cook you up some pancakes."

Kagome and I nodded.

* * *

**Hey! I told you it was longer! Anyway, revwiew... I have a whole bunch of things I'm ready to do! And I'[m sorry if it took longer for me to update... It was Christmas! And it was a longer chapter... But main thing is.. I was Christmas!... Well, I hope you had a merry Christmas and that you will have a happy new year! But I'll try to update before that.**


	10. The Winter Flower

**Okay, so I know I said that she picked a flower from Izayio's garden last chapter, but I need it to be winter.. So that's my explanation for some of the weird stuff this chapter so I don't make everyone compleatly lost.**

**_Bold and Italics_** **now mean **_**flashbacks**._

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

**Kagome**

InuYasha and I watched and helped Izayio make us some pancackes even though it was around 4:30 in the afternoon.

We all sat at the little island in the kitchen and ate our pancakes.

"Izayio, I was wondering how you have those flowers in your backyard in bloom when it's winter?" I asked.

She smiled. "Those are a very rare type of flower. They stay in bloom every season execpt the summer. They're very odd." She said and smiled again.

We kept talking about the flowers and where they came from until my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey!" Said Sango's voice from the end of the line. "Missed you at school today, are you sick?"

Sango doesn't know that InuYasha is humen during the day of the full moon. InuYasha only told Miroku and I outside of his family.

"You could say that..." I said meekly. I didn't like lying to Sango. "I'll be at school tomorrow though."

"Good, because tomorrow is the last day before Christmas holidays!" She exclaimed over the phone.

"Oh, yeah! I completly forgot! I can't wait for Christmas!" I said joyfully over the phone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Izayio raising one of her eyebrows... It seemed as though she was having a wordless conversation with her son.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sango said.

"Bye." I said and we both hung up.

InuYasha and Izayio didn't seem to notice I was finished with my call and continued with their silent conversation. I cleared my throught and they finished abrubtly.

"Let's go into the living room." InuYasha said gruffly.

I gave him a confused look but nodded and followed him.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"None of your business." InuYasha said defensivly.

"Sorry for asking a simple question!" I said slightly raising my voice.

"What did I do!" InuYasha retorted.

"If your going to treat me like that then maybe I should just go home!" I said angrily.

"Yeah, maybe you should!" He replied smugly.

"Fine!" I said stomping of to his room to get my stuff.

"Wait!" I heard him meekly call and I heard his footsteps running after me.

I slammed his room's door in his face, still angrey and went to go get my stuff from the bathroom but was cutt off by InuYasha sliding in front of me getting in my way.

"You said I should just go home! So get outof my way." I said stubbornly.

"Kagome... I'm sorry, I don't want you to go." He said apologeticly looking into my eyes.

I smiled meekly. "Fine, I'll stay."

He smiled back and snaked his arms around my waist as I placed mine around is shoulders. I ran my fingers through his black hair and he kissed me gently.

I moved my body closer to his, trying to melt with him as I deepend the kiss.

I heard a knock from outside the door and heard it open.

"Detach you two!" I heard Izayio's voice say and we broke apart quickly, both of us blushing deeply.

Izayio placed her hands on her hips. "I thought you were getting your things, not entering a kiss-a-thon." She said smiling as our blush deepend.

"I'm guessing your staying Kagome?" She said and we both nodded.

"I'll be downstairs... And don't do anything that might make me a grandmother." She said with a laugh, just making us blush even more.

"Mom..." InuYasha said under his breath.

"Oh, don't be embaressed! Kagome knows I'm just joking, right dear?" She said looking at me.

I nodded curtly and she left the room.

"Uhhh..." I said, still slightly embaressed.

InuYasha smiled slightly, put an arm around my shoulders and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know..." I said.

**Sango**

After I hung up the phone I sat down on the couch and thought about what Miroku had just said about half an hour ago.

_**"Well what am I sapossed to do?" I had asked as we reached my door.**_

_**"I don't know. Your smart and you'll figure it out." He had said. He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. "See you."**_

What am I saposed to do.

_Give him a chance! You owe it to youself!_

Okay... So clearly, some part of me wants to give Miroku a chance...

_Go ahead! It wont do you any harm!_

I might as well... I mean, I kissed him back... Some part of me must have feelings for him... I don't have his number...

And an idea clicked in my head as I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"What?" Said Kagome, who sounded as if I had just interupted something.

"Sorry to bother you... But by any chance do you know Miroku's number?" I askewd and heard her squeal happily on the other side. What ever I had interupted her from and got her mad, she had forgiven me.

"You're asking him out!" She asked... No, stated happily and said, "437-7768!"

"Okay... Thanks." I said and we both hung up.

437-7768... I looked down at my cellphone and dialed the number and the phone slowly rang.

After about ten seconds someone finally answered. "Hello?" Said that charming voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Miroku. It's Sango-" I began.

"See, Sango. I told you that you were smart... Don't let me get ahead of my self, go on." He said.

"Right..." Maybe this is a bad idea, "Miroku, I thought about what you had said" And I'm just going to screw everything up! "And I was wondering if you were..." STOP! "Busy tonight?" There... I said it! I, semi, asked Miroku out.

"Not for you, my dear Sango." Said Miroku charmingly over the phone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to..." Movie? No make-out scene. Dinner? Possibility, but footsies. Drive-in movie? Obviously not! Dinner it is. "Go out for dinner?" I finished my question.

"Sure, how about tonight? I'll pick you up at six?" He asked over the phone.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." I said. "See you then." And we both hung up.

I bit my lip. This can't go well...

And I couldn't help but feel as though I could feel or see Miroku smiling and he hung up his phone.

I watched TV and then got ready for the date. At six Miroku picked me up and drove me to a resturant and we ate. It wasn't that bad. He drove me home and walked me to my door.

"Are you coming to the gift exchange on Christmas? InuYasha and Kagome are going to be there..." I asked.

"Yeah sure... So I bring a prestent for each of you right? It's not secret santa or something?" He asked.

"Nope... One for each... I'll see you then." I said.

He leaned in and kissed me gently. "Or maybe sooner." He said walking back to his car.

**Kagome**

The rest of the day InuYasha and I just listened to music or watched TV and I got some more clothes from my house and stayed over the night so InuYasha wouldn't be alone any moment while he was humen as his mother was working night shifts.

The next day I woke up at InuYasha's and we went to school. Which since it was the last day before winter holidays consited of movies or somethiong else that didn't have to do with work or with the more sturn teachers, a normal boring work period. And the run-ins with Kikyo, I could have done with out. Sango also told me about her date and how Miroku was part of the gift exchange.

We finally got to go home and it was hecktic shopping for Christmas gifts and before I knew it it was two days before Christmas and I was over at InuYasha's house with my mom and we were talking to InuYasha and Izayio about Christmas plans.

"Why don't we spend Christmas here!" Suggested Izayio. "We can wake up and you guys can come over here and we'll have the whole Santa gift thing set up for Sota here and then give gifts to each other? InuYasha and Kagome can give their gifts to eachother at Sango's gift exchange." She finished smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you two like it?" Asked my Mom looking at InuYasha and I.

InuYasha nodded and I said, "Yeah, sounds great."

* * *

**I wanted to go on except this chapter would be so long compared to all the other ones. The other reason why I didn't go into detail about the rest of there day and stuff is I have a big idea about the gift exchange and New Years.**

**Reveiw and as soon as I publish this chapter I'm starting to work on the Next one so hopefully it will be up really soon too.**


	11. Christmas, New Year and something else

**I know that there has barely been anything about Miroku and Sango but I have big ideas and I'll try to catch up with them. And if I havent told you before Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and everyone else in their grade are 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

**InuYasha**

Today was the day. Christamas. Kagome was over and Souta was happily opening is gifts from 'santa', his mom, grandpa and Kagome.

"Wow! This is so cool!" He said when he reached the race car toy my mom and I had bought for him. "Thanks InuYasha and Izayio!"

After a while Kagome and I left in my car to go to Sango's house for the gift exhange.

We got there, grabs our bags that had the gifts for Sango, Miroku and eachother and went to the front door. Just as Sango opened it Miroku arrived and we all went to the living room.

"Okay, I'll give Sango my gift first." Said Kagome giving Sango a small bag.

She took out a charm bracelette that had a small charm that said 'Best Friend' on it.

"Kagome, I love it!" She said smiling and put on the bracelette. She also got a picture fram that said 'Good Times' at the bottom and a picture of them laughing skating together.

"Sango, your turn." Kagome said and Sango pulled out a small wrapped box for Miroku and handed it to him.

"It's just small..." Said Sango blushing.

He unwrapped it and opened the box. It was a key-chain that had a long metal stick that had the words 'My Driver' printed on it. It must have been some inside joke because Miroku laughed and said, "Thanks Sango."

Miroku gave Kagome two pairs of earings, Sango gave me a t-shirt, I gave Miroku tickets for a hockey game, Sango got Kagome a similar charm braclette with a bow and arrow charm, Miroku gave Sango a shirt and a pair of earings, Miroku got me a new football (mine popped recently) and Kagome gave Miroku a toque(sp?) with the words 'How You Doin'?" on the top.

Kagome handed me a kind-of-big, light box . I unwrapped it and my jaw fell open and then I smiled.

"Thanks Kagome!" I said lifting up one of the five instant ramen bowls that also had a gift card for Tim Hortons card.

She smiled. "Your welcome."

Miroku and Sango laughed.

I handed a small long rectangular box over to Kagome. She un wrapped it and looked at the velvet case. She opened it and gasped. She took out the silver chain with the locket at the bottom.

"InuYasha this is beautiful!" She said and opened the locket and looked inside.

On the right hand side there was a picture of us at the beach and on the right hand side the words were, 'live together, laugh together, love forever' and when she finsihed reading she hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I love you too InuYasha."

I smiled and we pulled apart. She closed the locket and I helped her put it around her neck.

"It's beautiful!" Said Sango and Kagome nodded.

**Sango**

The next day Miroku and I went out to a movie.

"Where do you want to sit?" Asked Miroku.

"I don't care..." I said and we sat in the middle of the fith row.

We had decided to go see a thriller. I loved them.

After the movie was over he drove me back to my place andwalked me to my door.

"See you later." He leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek but I turned my head so he got me on the lips.

After a few moments we broke apart with Miroku looking slightly confused but mostly happy.

"Bye." I said and he walked back to his car and drove away.

_Didn't I tell you that you should give him a chance! Ha, I was right._

Now that part of my that wanted him... Was all of me.

I smiled at the thought and bite my lip slightly then went back into my house.

**Kagome**

It's new years eve! Only three anda half more hours! (BTW that's 7:30 pm)

I smiled and then my phone rang.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." InuYasha replied. "So dinner then a party tonight?"

"Yeah, I remember." I said laughing. "I'll be right over."

"See you in a few." He said and we both hung up.

I put my cell phone in my pocket, put on a jacket and walked over to InuYasha's.

"Hey." He said when he opened the door. "Let's go."

We walked over to his car and got in.

"Which party are we going to after?" I asked as he started the car.

"Ayame's. They're serving alchohal, so don't get drunk on me." He said and we both laughed.

"OH, 'cause I'm the kind of person who'll do that." I said and we drove to a resturant.

We sat down at a booth and soon ordered. We ate and talked about what the new year would be like and other stuff and we finished eating.

I looked at my watch, nine 'oclock.

"It's nine. We should get going." I said.

"Yeah." InuYasha agreed and we drove over to Ayame's house.

"Hey InuYasha." Said Ayame. "Kagome." She said my name slightly bitterly. She never liked me because she liked Koga, who liked me.

InuYasha and I went over to the bar.

"Beer." Said InuYasha.

"A ry and died coke(sp?) please? Not too much alchohal though." I said.

"Ofcourse not..." Said the bar tender weirdly.

He gave us our drinks and we walked over to Shippo and talked with him.

**InuYasha**

That bar tender was weird... When we first came in Koga was talking to him... I wonder what that was about.

-- After a couple hours --

"Want another drink?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"Sure..." She said.

"Don't worry, two ry and diet cokes(sp?) with minimal alchohal aren't going to get you drunk." Said Shippo.

Kagome nodded and walked over to the bar with Shippo and they came back over.

After a bit I asked Kagome to dance. She left her half drank drink with Shippo and we danced.

"Everybody!" Yelled Ayame as she turned off the music to a radio station and we heard, '10, 9...'

Everyone chimed in, "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"

Ayame turned the music back on and Kagome and I went back to Shippo. Kagome finshed her drink.

"Happy new year Kagome." I smiled.

She smiled back and we kissed. We broke apart and Koga came over.

"Happy new year Kagome." He said.

"Happy new year." She said then rubbed her temples and looked a bit dizzy.

"What's wronge?" I asked her.

"I have a head ache." She said.

"I'll get you some gingerale." Said Koga.

"OKay." She agreed.

I watched Koga go over to the bar and come back with a glass of what looked like gingerale.

"Here." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks..." She said and drank afew gulps.

After 10 minutes Kagome was finsihed her gingerale but looked more dizzy and kind of... Confused?

"Want some water?" I asked her and she nodded.

I went to the bar tender and asked for some water. I went back to where Kagome was, but she was gone.

"Kagome!" I yelled but I heard no reply. "Kagome!"

**Kagome**

I groned. I have such a headache.

I opened my eyes to slits and didn't reconize anything.

I felt a body next to me and turned to see... Koga! I looked down to see my body fully clothed. Thank-god!

I sat up and Koga notcie and sat up to.

"What the hell Koga!" I said. "What am I doing here!"

He looked at my furious face and said. "I wanted to break up you and InuYasha... So..."

"Practicly kidnapping me isn't going to get me with you!" I yelled and got out of the bed and left his apartment.

As I walked down the hall I called InuYasha.

"Hello?" He said.

"InuYasha!" I said as I left the building. "Come and pick me up! I'm at Shinkon street!"

"I'm around the block. What happened to yo-" He started.

"I'll explain when you get here!" I said and hung up.

Koga was bound to come after me... Speaking of him, here he comes.

**InuYasha**

Kagome sounded scared and I sped to find her.

There she was on the side walk taking to.. Koga?

Koga put a hang around her waist and one behind her head and kissed her. She pushed with all her might and got him away. She slapped him and looked like she was yelling.

I pulled up beside her and she opened the passenger door, got in and closed it... Crying.

"What happened to you last night?" I asked her.

"I don't know. All I know is I woke up next to Koga... Don't worry nothing happened... He wanted to break us up." She said.

"He probably made a deal with the bar tender and told him to load up your drinks with alchohal!" I said, "That's why he was talking to the abr tender. And he probably filled your gingerale with alchohal too!"

I pulled into my driveway and we sat down on the couch. She cluched the locket around her neck and I hugged her.

She cried into my shoulder and we just sat there...

* * *

**I finished writing this right after publishing chapter 10 but decided to wait a few days before updated again. I'll be sure to put more Miroku&Sango in the next chapter.**

**OH MY GOD! I am so sorry. I completly forgot about this! It slipped my mind. I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Reveiw.**


	12. Don't You Trust Me?

**Ok, so I guess I have to do almost all Sango&Miroku this chapter... I'll try my best.**

**I have a guest for the disclaimer, HeavenSparkles (aka my best friend).**

**Disclaimer:**

**Heaven: Yes! A Miroku chapter!**

**Cute: Heaven loves Miroku. I don't know if the whole thing will be Miroku&Sango but atlest someof it will, so just get on the disclaimer!**

**Heaven: Yeah, yeah. Cute doesn't own InuYasha.**

**Cute: Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Heaven: And don't forget to reveiw!**

* * *

**Sango**

I rushed over to Kagomes house. It was January 2nd and InuYasha said Kagome really needed a girl talk right now. I didn't know why though, but he seemed pained and slightly angrey so I thought something might be wrong.

I knocked on the door and Kagome answered. She looked sad and as if she had been crying but she put on that fake happy voice and said, "Oh, hi Sango! What brings you here!" As she led me to her living room.

"InuYasha said you needed some girl talk. Is everything alright?" I asked her.

"Oh..." She said and the fake smile slid of her face. "Koga..."

"What?" I said reasuringly.

"He got me drunk and took me to his place to try and break up me and InuYasha New Years." She blurted out.

I got a shocked look on my face and Kagome hastely added, "Nothing happened."

I relaxed slightly but I was still shocked. Koga had always been nice and I would have never thought him to do that.

She launched into her story cluching her locket the whole time.

**Miroku**

InuYasha had just finished telling me about what Koga did. We were in the parking lot of the pizza pizza.

"That's not right." I said biwildered.

"Yeah." InuYasha said. "So how are you and Sango."

"Good." I smiled. "I really like her."

"Just like Sakura?" InuYasha said.

"No... I mean it's more than that. She's sweet, modest, kind, down to earth..." I started when I saw him.

"What?" Asked InuYasha.

Even though Kagome and I have just started to become close, I didn't like what KOga did. Expecially since she's my best friends girl. "It's Koga."

InuYasha stiffened and looked around for Koga. When he found him he ran towards him and I tried my best to follow.

"Koga!" InuYasha yelled and Koga stopped and turned to face him.

"What!" He yelled back.

"What the hell do you think you were doing! Kagome's my girlfriend!" InuYasha spat at Koga.

"You don't deserve her dogbreath!" Koga pushed InuYasha.

InuYasha pushed Koga back with more force and said, "More than you, wolf!"

Before I knew what was happening a fight broke out and all I could do was watch.

**Kagome**

After I finished telling Sango about Koga she looked at me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"You need to get out and have some fun Kags. Let's go get some pizza." She said encouragingly.

I nodded slowly. "Okay..."

We got in Sango's car and drove to pizza pizza. Talking along the way. Sango was cheering me up.

When we got there, there seemed to be a comotion in the parking lot. Sango parked and we went over to see and saw Miroku.

"What's going on?" I asked and he pointed to a fight.

I saw InuYasha and Koga fighting. There was some blood spot on the concreat around them. Oh god! I heard them yelling at eachother. Kaga yelled 'You don't deserve her' and InuYasha yelled 'Leave her alone!

"InuYasha!" I yelled.

Koga and InuYasha both stopped fighting at once.

I ran in between them.

"What is going on." I said, trying to keep calm.

"He doesn't deserve you Kagome!" Koga said and grabbed my hands to turn me around then pulled me close.

"Let go of her!" InuYasha yelled.

Koga kissed me. I pushed him away and slapped him.

"Koga! Don't touch me!" I yelled.

InuYasha pushed Koga aside and grabbed my hand.

"Leave Kagome alone!" InuYasha said pulled me gentally into pizza pizza with Miroku and Sango following.

We sat down in a booth, InuYasha and I on one side, Miroku and Sango on the other.

InuYasha had a cut running down his left arm, the one closest to me.

"InuYasha, you should really clean off that cut!" I said.

"Fine, I'll just wipe the blood away." He said and grabbed a napkin. He wipped the blood away and threw the napkin in the trash. While he was gone Miroku turned to me.

"Kagome, are you all right. InuYasha told me. Koga put you through alot." He said sympatheticly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He relaxed slightly and Sango asked, "What happened before the fight?"

"InuYasha had just finished telling me about Koga when he showed up. Then they started fighting." He said and InuYasha sat down beside me again.

InuYasha put his arm around my shoulders.

"You guys want to get a pizza?" Sango asked.

"I'm not really that hungrey anymore..." I said.

"I'll take you back to my place, Kags." Said InuYasha.

I nodded and we stood up.

"See you later." I said.

"See you." Sango said.

"Take care of yourself Kagome." Said Miroku.

"I'll see to that." InuYasha said and we walked back to his car and drove to InuYasha's place.

**Miroku**

"What kind of pizza toppings do you want?" I asked.

"Pepouroni, cheese and mushrooms." Sango replied.

"I'm on it." I said and went up to the counter and orderd a medium pizza.

I went back to the booth and sat down across from Sango.

"It'll be done in a bit." I said.

She nodded. "I feel sorry for Kagome... Koga said nothing happened but..."

"Anything could've happened. Let's just hope he was telling the truth..." I finished her sentence.

"Yeah, that's what scares me. What if... What if she has..." Sango said, her eyes glinted with fear.

"Sango... Don't worry about it right now..." I said and reached over to hold her hand reassuringly.

She nodded slightly.

"Your pizza's ready Miroku!" Called Koharu from behind the counter.

I stood up and went to the counter.

"What was happening out side before?" She asked me. She was only a sophmore but she talked to me alot. I didn't mind.

"InuYasha and Koga had a fight..." I began.

"Over Kagome?" She asked.

"Yeah... I tell you more someother time Koharu. But I got to get back to Sango." I said taking the pizza and two paper plates.

"Oh right, your girlfriend." She said rolling her eyes.

I walked back to the booth and put the pizza on the table.

Sango took a slice and took a bite.

We ate the pizza in scilence. Sango was probably still thinking of Kagome.

When we finished I asked, "You want to come over to my place? We can watch a movie or something..."

Sango looked at me, she still thought I was a lecher and didn't know if she could trust me taking her back to my place, so she said, "If you want to see a movie there's a movie theatre we could go to..."

"Maybe I just was some privacy... To just watch a movie on my couch with my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure that's all you want..." She muttered.

"Sango, don't you trust me enough?" I said calmly.

She sighed, "It's not that I don't trust you Miroku... It's that in that past you've been a total pervert."

"You're my girlfriend Sango. I'll treat you with respect." I said. She doesn't trust me...

"I got to go. I'll just walk, I don't always need a driver." She said. She got up and walked away.

I just watched her and sighed.

**InuYasha**

Kagome and I were sitting on my couch watching TV.

I turned it off and turned to Kagome. "What happens if Koga lied?"

"I don't know..." She said.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I have writers block for Miroku and Sango. And I need some help from you. I don't know if Kagome should get pregnent or not so PM me, or even just reveiw, telling me wether or not.**

**Please help me out here.**


End file.
